Fast and the furious
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: What if Dom had fallen for Brian in the first movie? How would things have played out? How differant would it be? Warning: Dom/Brian also story is better then summary. Warning: Domestic spanking Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Fast and the Furious:

Summary: What if Dom had never liked Letty. What if he fell for Brian when he met him. How will Brian cope when he has to chose between his new love and his duty as a cop? Will he tell Dom about why he was really there? Or will he keep it a secret?

How things would have played out if Dom have fell for Brian.

Warning: Dom/ Brian don't like don't read!

Also Maybe domestic spanking in later chapter. Don't like don't read.

This starts from events in the first movie. Except that Letty isn't in this. Don't ask why. I just don't think she has a place in this story so I'm cutting her out. Maybe she moved away or something. IDK. But since I am pairing Dom with Brian I don't think Letty has a place here.

Pairings: Dom/ Brian

Mention of Mia/ Vince.

Fast and the furious:

Chapter one: What's right.

After the confrontation with Dom and his crew Brian didn't really feel the love. He went to the shop to make sure that he couldn't actually be fired and once he had that covered he made a call to Sergeant Tanner.

It was at the race that night when Dominic Torretto finally noticed something in the blonde that he liked.

"If I win I keep my car and I get the respect." Brian said seriously.

"Respect?" Dom scoffed.

"To some people that's more important." Brian said

Dom got a look of fascination and understanding on his face.

"Okay Brian. Let's see what you got." Dom said.

They raced and Dom won and as Brian finally pulled up he was practically high with the adrenaline rush.

"Was that fun?" Jesse asked.

Brian smirked at Dom " What are you grinning about?" Dom asked.

"Dude I almost had you." Brian busted up laughing. His laugh was infectious and made Dom want to laugh too. He cracked a smile "Almost had me? You never had me. You never had your car." Dom said with a laugh and everyone joined in.

Soon Leon was yelling a warning about cops and everyone took off.

Dom parked his car and began to walk thinking it would be harder for the cops to spot him. But they recognized him when they passed and he began to run.

A car pulled in front of him and Brian said "Get in." Dom got in and watched as Brian drove.

"You drive like you've done this before. What are you a wheel man?" Dom asked.

"No." Brian said.

"I did a back ground check on your name. What about the two years in juvenile you did for boosting cars?" Dom asked.

Brian knew of the false report they had typed up for Dom to look up because they knew Dom would do a background check on him.

"Yeah so. What about you?" Brian asked already knowing that answer too

"I did two years. I'll die before I go back." Dom said seriously.

A moment later Johnny Tran and his gang had them at gun point and then when they were out of the car Johnny and Dom exchanged words and then Tran blew up the car. Then left.

On the walk back Dom and Brian talked.

"We got a long hick before we can get near a taxi. Got anything you wanna talk about." Dom asked.

"I'm Bi." Brian said honestly trying to lighten the mood.

Dom thought about that for a moment. "Really? That's funny. I don't usually tell people this but since you confessed I will too. I'm gay. I didn't use to be. I used to have this great girl named Letty when I was a teen. But then she and her family moved away and we haven't spoken since. But when that happened I changed. I began to like guys. Though I've never actually hit on a guy before. That's because so far I've only come across one that's even slightly appealing to me." Dom said.  
"Really? Who's that?" Brian asked curious.

"Actually it's you." Dom said honestly.

Brian stopped in his tracks Dom stopped too. "Seriously? You like me?" Brian asked hoping that Dom wasn't just messing with him.

"Yeah. I wasn't sure I was even gay until I met you last week. When I got in your face I wanted nothing more then to kiss you. Now that I know your Bi and maybe if your interested too we could make it work. So what do you say Brian? You willing to be my boy or what?" Dom asked seriously although he had a slight smirk on his face.

"Your serious? I owe you a ten second car and now your asking me out?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. You gonna answer me or just leave me hanging?" Dom asked.

"I'm not sure. Can I think about it? It's a long walk back. Unless of course the offer has an expiration date." Brian said.

"Nah. No expiration date. but I'd appreciate an answer in the near future sometime." Dom said as they started walking again.

They got a taxi as arrived at his house. Brian was about to leave to walk home when Dom stopped him "hey do you wanna bear?" Dom asked.

"That's not such a good idea Dom. I used to have drinking problem. Also had a habit of doing stupid things when I drank. Like getting in my car to drive afterwords. So not really a good idea." Brian said.

"Oh come on. I'll make sure you don't drink too much. It's just one bear. That's all. You don't gotta have more then just one unless you want it. I promise I won't let you do anything stupid." Dom said.

Brian thought about it and said "Okay. Since you promised. But if I wake up around a telephone pole again I am blaming you." Brian said which got Dom's attention. If the kid was that bad then he definitely needed his alcohol limited. Dom would be sure to keep a close eye.

Once they entered he had a slight argument with Vince and then went upstairs to take a shower.

When he came back down Brian had left. Dom was disappointed but he would see the kid again another time.

The next morning before going to Dom's garage Brian was on the phone with Tanner "I don't think I can do this. Come on please just give me something else to work on. Just not him! I can't work with you and betray him. Don't ask me to." Brian begged.

"Brian you work for us. Torretto is a dangerous man. You have no idea who he is. I get that you might get a little attached to him and his little family of thugs but you have to keep in mind that this is what's real. You have to do the right thing here." Tanner said.

"What's the right thing? Making friends? Betraying my first real chance at a family? I have a chance here Tanner why are you trying to take it from me?" Brian asked.

"Because there criminals Brian." Tanner said.

"No there not. Tran is the guy I know he is." Brian said.

"It's Torretto Brian And we had a deal. You are gonna be our double agent and help us ketch him. Because he's dangerous. He needs to be put away. They are robbing these trucks and if we don't get them then the truck drivers will. We're gonna come get you later to discuss this further. I wanna know what changed since the last time we spoke and now. Why your suddenly on edge about this bust." Tanner said and then hung up the phone.

Brian was on edge. But only because he wanted nothing more then to accept Dom's offer. But he couldn't do that. Because he couldn't live a lie. He couldn't pretend like he wasn't working for the cops. And Dom and the gang would hate him if they knew he was reporting to the cops about them.

He was basically lying about half of who he was. And that wasn't right. If he was gonna have something with Dom then he wanted it to be real. No secrets and no lies. But he couldn't quit being a cop. But he also couldn't just walk away from Dom and his gang and pretend like none of it ever happened.

Brian went to the garage bringing a wrecked Nissan with him and after showing the what was under the hood they accepted the car.

After seeing all the things Jesse could do Brian was impressed. Though Dom still had most of his attention.

When Dom went outside Brian followed stopped him "hey Dom." Brian called him over for some privacy.

Dom went over to him.

Brian couldn't help himself. He couldn't resist Dom's request. "The answer is yes. but you have no idea what your getting yourself into." Brian said with a smile.

"Oh I think I do. And I can handle you just fine Brian. Question is are you ready for me?" Dom asked with a smirk.

Brian smiled wickedly "I can handle you too." Brian said.

"I sure hope so Brian. We'll get more into this later. Let's go fix up that car." Dom said and they headed back to the garage Dom announced their relationship to his friends and sister who were all cool with it and happy for Dom.

Brian excused himself for the evening and Vince happened to be near when Brian was pulled over by the police and arrest for apparently no reason at all. He went to report to Dom that the cops were being hard asses and that they had taken Brian in for no reason at all.

Dom got mad. No one picked on HIS people. Especially not his lover. But first he would wait and see if Brian called for bail. When no call came he waited two hours and called Brian's cell.

Brian was still at the station talking to Tanner and another cop all of them arguing about weather or not the robbers were Dom or Tran when they heard his phone ring. He saw that it was Dom and cursed.

"Shit I gotta take this Tanner it's Dom. You guys keep quiet." Brian said and answered his phone "Hey Dom how's it going. Everything okay?" Brian asked glaring at Tanner who was smirking.

"I should be asking you that. We're fine. Now what about you? Vince saw the cops arrest you earlier. Are you alright? Why did they take you in?" Dom asked.

"Oh. uh. That was actually a misunderstanding. They thought I was someone else. But once I showed them my ID they let me go." Brian lied though he didn't like lying to Dom he knew he couldn't tell him the truth.

"Oh well I'm glad that's all it was. So are home now? "Dom asked.

"uh. No not yet. I'm technically still at the station but there gonna take me back to my truck any minute now. They're just waiting for an officer to be free to do it." Brian lied again.

"Okay well call me when your back at your truck. I was worried when Vince told me you got arrest. They got no right to hold you there you know." Dom said annoyed.

"I know Dom okay I'll call you. Bye." Brian said and they hung up.

"Your falling for him aren't you kid?" Tanner asked.

"Maybe I am."Brian admitted.

"So that's what this is. Your defending Torretto because you can't see past his face? You look at this." Tanner said throwing pictures at Brian and Brian looked at them and felt sick "Torretto beat that guy half to death with a socket wrench in a fit of rage. What do you think he's gonna do to a guy your size when he finds out you been playing them from the start? Don't forget what this is all about kid. It's about doing the right thing." Tanner said. Then added "even if it hurts you. Your job is to get on the inside and get our proof. That's it." Tanner said.

Brian put the picture down. "Dom wouldn't hurt me! I know he wouldn't. There had to be a reason for why he did that. I've read his file too Tanner. I know all about him. He doesn't just lose it for no reason. From what I've seen he's a big dangerous guy that cares about his family and will do what it takes to protect those that he loves. And lets not forget that I'm the one that's actually been around him. You read whats in that file. But that's not nearly as personal as I've gotten with him. I'm dating him." Brian confessed.

"Your dating him? Your dating the criminal that your gonna take down? That's really smart Brian. It's not gonna do you any good. It's gonna break your heart kid. Cause he's going to jail courtesy of you. And he's not gonna be all lovey when he gets out." Tanner said.

"he won't go back to prison. He said so." Brian said.

"That's his choice Brian." Tanner said and Brian understood what he meant. Dom would fight them and he would probably die.

Brian was torn between him loyalty to Tanner and his new chance with Dom.

"I gotta get back. And from now on just call okay. Vince saw me get picked up and told Dom that your guys arrested me for no reason at all so now he's pissed." Brian said then left and was taken back to his truck. He played the part of the outraged victim when he got back to the truck. And the cops left.  
He drove to the shop where he lived and then called Dom "hey Dom I'm back home now." Brian said.

"That's great Bri. You gonna come out with us tonight? We're gonna go check under some hoods and see what we're up against for race wars." Dom said.

"Sure." Brian said and went out to meet them. He rode in Dom's car and they all parked at the Tran garage and went in while Jesse stayed out to report.

Brian saw all the evidence of stolen parts and began to have hope that maybe Tanner was wrong. Maybe it wasn't Dom. Maybe it was Tran just like Brian had thought it was.

Jesse reported then "Guys company! Its Johnny and he's coming your way really fast and he's got reinforcements. Get out of there!" Jesse warned the cars were all well out of sight.

They didn't have time to get out so they hide instead.

Vince ended up behind a VCR box and Dom and Brian hide behind a similar box.

When Tran started pumping oil into a poor guys mouth Brian subconsciously grabbed for Dom's hand.

Dom gently held the hand and squeezed it once or twice to get Brian's eyes off of what was happening.

Brian was tempted to pull out his gun. But when he reached for it Dom saw it. He panicked.

He turned Brian to face him a look of anger on his face and kissed him it was silent but by the time their lips separated Tran and his gang were gone.

Dom Vince and Brian made their way out and then Dom shoved Brian against the wall.

"What the hell did you think you were gonna do in there Bri play action hero? Not on my watch!" Dom said angry that he would be dumb enough to pull a gun on guys like that.

"What the hell are you doing with a gun anyways?" Dom demanded.

"It's for protection." Brian defended himself.

"Unless you are directly in danger I don't wanna see it again. It'll get you into more danger if you go around with that thing all the time. You can't pull a gun on people." Dom said.

"Okay." Brian said annoyed at the lecture even though he did understand Dom was just worried about him.

"For your sake I better not see it again." Dom said.

Then they got in the car and drove home.

Dom and Brian went upstairs to talk more and also to do other stuff.

Brian spent the night there. During the night he left bed and went outside long enough to call Tanner and report what he saw at Trans garage. Then he went back inside where he found Dom looking for him "hey I thought you might have run away again." Dom said putting his arms around Brian.

"Nope. Not me." Brian said with a smirk and they went back to bed.

The next morning Brian s phone rang while he was in bed with Dom. Dom was asleep but he was woken up by the phone. Brian answered thinking Dom was still asleep "yeah?" Brian asked.

Tanner told him that they needed him to be part of the swat team to take Tran down town. "Okay I'll be there." Brian said then began to get out of bed.

"Brian?" Dom asked and Brian slightly cringed.

"Dom? Your awake. Sorry about that." Brian said.

"Where are you going?" Dom asked curious.

"I gotta go see that cop guy that arrested me the other day. He thinks I may know where the other guy is and has some questions for me. It shouldn't take more then three hours and I'll be back right away." Brian said.

Dom could tell that something there didn't add up but it was a little too early in the morning to question it further. "Okay just call me and then come over." Dom said as he laid back down.

Brian nodded and then left.

They took Tran to jail and Brian was back with only two hours having gone by.

While in the garage he got another call about two hours later. Which gained Dom's attention.

Brian went outside to take the call Dom stood at the garage door with his arms folded Brian was far enough away that he couldn't hear what was being said but is curiosity was peeked. What was going on?

"Apparently the hardware was all legal. Purchased and everything. We got nothing on Tran accept for some really high speeding tickets. We had to let them go." Tanner said.

"But. So it's not them?" Brian asked.

"No. as I said before Brain it's Torretto. It's always been Torretto. Get your boyfriend to admit it. That's all we really need and we can make our move. You'll be on the swat team to take them down right?" Tanner asked.

Brian turned to face Dom who had his eyes locked on Brian and Brian was torn. "I'll do the right thing." Brian said and hung up. I just gotta figure out what the right thing is. Brian thought.

Then headed over to Dom.

"What was that about?" Dom asked.

"oh it was that cop again." Brian said nonchalantly.

"Okay that guy really needs to get a hobby. And stop harassing you. You obviously don't know where this other guy is so he needs to leave you alone. What more could there be to say." Dom said annoyed as they walked back in.

Once the car was fixed up Tran came to the garage and yelled at Dom about how someone had told the cops lies about him and then he had gotten arrest while a swat team came in his house.

Dom claimed that he would never nark on anyone. Tran knew that and left it at that.

Once that was over Brian needed his answers. He needed to know if Dom really was the bad guy.

That night before Race wars he confronted him when Dom took him to dinner.

"Dom I'm gonna ask you something and I want the complete truth. Is there anything that your not telling me that I need to know? Cause there is no way you pay for all the shit in your cars by just racing." Brian said praying that maybe Dom had inherited money or something and that he wasn't the robber and auto thief.

"Normally I wouldn't say this but I trust you. And I plan to be with you for a long time. And you may not need to know but you deserve to know what I do because one of these days you may have to pack everything and run with me. Brian what I do on the side isn't really legal. I rob Semi Trucks of their supplies and then I deliver and get money on delivery." Dom saw the look of hurt mixed with confusion and wondered if Brian had been ready to hear that.

Brian was so torn now. It was confirmed. Dom was who they were after. He was so confused. What was he suppose to do? He was really falling in love with Dom. If he quit then the police would come to really arrest him. And the only other option was to come clean and then run away with Dom. But he didn't want Dom to think he had to leave. They had no proof and so Dom was safe. But he would have to run. It was either that or he would have to do the one thing his heart was telling him not to. He would have to do his job.

Brian knew it took a lot of courage for Dom to tell him that "I'm glad your being honest." Brian said then added in his head at least one of us is being honest. He just hoped that Dom would forgive him if he ever found out the truth.

"I wouldn't lie to you. And you were sniffing pretty close anyways. Your not stupid Brian. And you should know that I'm not either." Dom said his tone changing at that part.

Brian looked up and got nervous at that look but there was no way Dom could know the truth. There was just no way.

"Is there anything you wanna tell me Brian?" Dom asked.

"Like what?" Brian asked.

"Like maybe that you lied about your age. And that your not really 24." Dom suggested.

"Oh that." Brian frowned wondering how Dom had figured that out.

"yeah that. So why don't you tell me how old you really are Brian?" Dom asked even though he already knew.

"21." Brian said.

"Brian." Dom said sternly.

Brian flushed "Okay fine. I'm 20." Brian admitted.

Dom nodded his head "yeah. I kinda figured. You act like your 20." Dom said.

"I do?" Brian asked.

"Oh yeah." Dom said not elaborating on that.

Later that night again Brian snuck away from the bed to make a call.

"Yeah Tanner it's me. I got confirmation. You were right. It's Torretto." Brian said turning his boyfriend in and he really didn't feel right about it.

"Good we move in the morning." Tanner said and the hung up before Brian could protest.

Oh god what had he done!

He collapsed on the grass tears gathering in his eyes.

Dom was right behind him holding his temper only because he loved the young blonde in front of him. He had heard everything Brian had said. Dom turned and walked inside.

He got Mia up and called the gang telling everyone to leave town. Mia would go with Vince and Dom was taking Brian. They would stay in touch and meet somewhere together soon.

Mia got in Vince's car as Brian walked back into the house.

"Where's Mia going?" He asked curious.

"Don't worry about it." Dom said coldly.

Brian reported to Tanner the next morning that everyone but Dom were gone but that he himself would bring in Dom. He was the only one that could bring Dom in because Dom would not hurt him.

He found Dom in the garage. Dom told him about his fathers car and then didn't even blink when Brian pulled out his gun and aimed it at Dom "I'm sorry Dom. I don't have any other choice. I'm a cop. I've been working undercover and I didn't want to believe that you were the bad guy but last night you gave me what I needed to confirm what Tanner has been telling me all along. It's been you. Weather I wanted to believe it or not. Your under arrest Dom. Now please just cooperate with me. I don't want to hurt you." Brian begged wanting to cry.

Dom took a step forward "Put it down Bri." Dom said his eyes never leaving Brian's.

Brian's hand shook slightly then steadied it.

"Dom I mean it. Put your hands where I can see them! I will shoot. Don't think that I won't." Brian said.

"Alright then. Shoot! Come on Brian show me that your a real cop and shoot me." Dom said coming forward until the barrel of the gun was pressed to this chest as he looked down into the eyes of the man that he loved.

Brian kept eye contact as he cocked the gun. His phone rang. It was Tanner.

Brian back away and un cocked the gun he was near the garage door when he answered the phone "I have to do what's right." he said.

Dom waited as Brian answered the phone. "yeah. no. I'm sorry Tanner. I was too late." Brian said anger and self disgust filling him as Dom's eyes flashed at him in disbelief. Brian was lying to his own people?

"I missed him. They're all gone. I don't know where they went. Yeah. Dom's gone too." Then he hung up the phone.

"You realize what I just did for you? I lied to the police. I love you Dom. So I'm letting you go. I don't know if it's right or not. But it feels right. For now at least. Take yours dads car and get lost. Go hide or whatever your planning to do. But don't come back here. No matter where you go they will keep looking for you. So watch your back." Brian warned as he continued to walk backwards.

Dom wasn't quite ready to give up on them. "Where I go Brian I want you with me. You don't have to stay here. You can do the right thing. You can come with me." Dom said holding out his hand giving Brian a choice.

The right side of the law. Or Dom.

He thought about that and asked "I lied to you. And you still want me?" Brian asked.

"Of course I still want you. I still love you boy. I may not trust you anymore. But you can earn that back. Your still mine." Dom said as he opened the passenger door saying "So come on. You belong with me. Get in the car." Dom said the last part sounded more demanding.

Brian did as he was told feeling that it was right. Dom shut his door and then got behind the wheel and they took off down the road.

To be continued...

Next time: Dom and Brian rent a hotel alone and Brian begins the first step to making up for all the deception.


	2. Chapter 2

Fast and the furious

Summary: Now that Dom and Brian are together can Brian make up for all the lies and can he keep from making the same mistake again?

Warning: Domestic spanking

Chapter two: A second chance

Dom pulled into a hotel and rented a room and he and Brian went in.

Brian sat on the bed feeling tired.

"Don't get too comfy yet Brian." Dom said.

"Why?" Brian asked.

"cause your not off the hook just yet. We need to talk. Actually I'll talk and you listen. This whole time you were working for the cops. Every time you talked to that cop guy you lied to me. Right to my face. You lied to me. I understand you were just doing your job and I understand that you just blew your job for me. That is partly why I forgive you. I also forgive you because you just made a mistake. I want your word that you won't work undercover for the cops again. I don't want them thinking they can use you to get to me. If they call you I wanna know about it. I want your promise that if they call you will tell me." Dom said.

Brian nodded "Okay I promise." Brian said and he meant it.

"Good now we need to have an understanding. If you ever betray me again..." Brian interrupted him "yeah I know. You'll kick my ass or kill me." Brian said.

"No Bri. I love you too much for that. I won't hurt you. I wouldn't even end the relationship. But I will punish you. If you break this promise I will give you the spanking of your life. And you will not enjoy it. And neither will I. Your young enough to where I can just about forgive you for anything. It's very easy to manipulate a kid your age. And it wouldn't be fair of me to treat you as an adult when you don't really understand that the cops are manipulating you. But as your partner I am perfectly within my rights to spank your ass for breaking a promise to me. Now do we understand each other?" Dom asked.

Brian thought about that and then said "I get it." Brian said then felt tired again "I'm tired. Can we go to bed now?" he asked.

Dom nodded and got into bed to sleep beside Brian.

A week later they were in a nice water front house and the whole gang was there. Brian was in the bedroom changing his shirt since he had spilled Coke on it. He and Vince had been play rough housing and he had accidentally dumped coke on his shirt.

His cell phone rang and he answered "Yeah" he answered before realizing that no one usually called him on his phone except for..."Hello Brian. Can I assume that you are with Torretto wherever he is?" Tanner asked.

Oh god. "Uh no. actually I been tracking him trying to find him. I'm on his trail but..." Brian said but was interrupted. "save it Brian. I'm giving you a chance to fix this. Because your young. I am giving you another chance. Before your name is put on the list right along with all of theirs. I have a deal for you. If you can keep them from doing anymore jobs then I can make the records disappear. But I want to keep in contact with you to make sure they are keeping clean. Do we have a deal?" Tanner asked.

"Okay but don't call me. I'll call you. Seriously you can't call here. Dom will ketch me if you call me. But I can sneak out to call you. Just so we're clear they're will be no legal action taken right?" Brian asked.

"As long as you can keep them from anymore jobs then yes. But if they pull a boost or rob anymore places then that's it. You have to stand aside and let us bring them in." Tanner said.

"Okay." Brian and then hung up the phone. He could hardly believe that he had talked to Tanner again.

No what he couldn't believe was that he didn't tell Dom about it.

The next morning he woke up early to call Tanner telling him that they was no talk of any action.

The calls went on for about a week behind Dom's back.

Then Vince, Leon, Jesse, and Dom were in the living talking about a job when Brian came in.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked.

"You don't wanna know. Trust me." Dom said.

"Why wouldn't I wanna know? Is it illegal?" Brian asked.

When he got no answer he said "Shit. It is isn't it! What you guys can't just get regular jobs like everyone else? Come on you guys have been legit for like a week now. Just keep it up." Brian said,

"Whoa. We were never Legit Bri. We never stopped the business it just got postponed because somebody turned out to be a cop and we had to take a little break." Dom said.

"You guys can't do this the heat is onto you! they are just waiting for you guys to make a move so that they can too." Brian said.

"We aren't gonna get caught. Sides they don't even know where we are. We do a job and then we move around. That's how it's gonna be. We never stay in the same place that way they can't ketch us." Dom said.

"So your just gonna keep running? Why can't you just get a normal job. It would be so much easier. Dom please." Brian begged.

"No. I was never that 9 to 5 guy. I do things on my own terms. Stop talking like a cop." Dom said.

"I am a cop" Brian said before he could stop himself.

"No. your not. Remember? You quit being a cop so that you could be with me." Dom said.

"I know but..." Brian couldn't finish.

"But what? Brian?" Dom asked.

Then Brian's phone rang. The phone was on the table in front of Brian and before Brian could grab it Dom's tone of voice stopped him "Don't touch that phone little boy!" Dom said in deadly calm tones mixed with anger.

Brian backed up in the chair and prayed that it wasn't Tanner calling him.

Dom answered the phone and heard a voice on the phone "Hey Brian I hear you went out to find Torretto and his gang. Chief wanted me to tell you that if you find them he wants to know if you'll help the swat team take them in?" the cop asked.

Dom hung up the phone. And slammed it on the table and stood up.

"Dom who was that?" Vince asked curious as to why his best friend looked so pissed at his lover.

Dom said nothing to Vince. He pointed at his lover saying harshly in drill sergeant tones " You. Upstairs. Right now! I've had it!"

Brian got up and ran up the stairs scared of what was to come.

Dom followed him up and slammed their bedroom door.

Brian was sitting on the bed looking like he was waiting to get yelled at.

Dom roughly pulled a chair up and sat in it right across from Brian.

"I wanna know one thing? When? When did they contact you again?" Dom asked.

Brian really wished Dom hadn't asked that. "A little over a week ago. Dom he made me a deal. He said that if you guys keep being legit then you won't be hunted down. But that if you keep breaking the law then they will come after you." Brian said trying to ease Dom's anger. It didn't work.

"And you really believe that? That they were just gonna let us go if we went legit? Bri they lied to you! They can't legally just let us go. They told you that because they know you are just a kid. I can't believe that you would buy that crap. No what I really can't believe is that you would lie to me again. I trusted you Brian. We had a deal. Remember? You were gonna tell me if they made contact with you. But you didn't do that. You been talking to them just like last time. You didn't tell me anything. You let me find out on my own. You deceived me. Again. And now I have no choice. You may not know how to keep your promises but I sure as hell do. You can always trust me to do what I say I will do. I promised you a spanking if you didn't tell me about them calling you. I said that if you hid it from me that I would spank you for it. There is a price for the mistakes we make Brian. This is the price for lying to me. So take those pants down cause your getting a spanking." Dom said Brian wanted to hide every time Dom said the word spanking. It made him feel like a child. But he did feel that he deserved some punishment for lying to Dom again. He just hadn't known what to say. He wasn't good at talking about stuff like cops with Dom.

Dom had moved to the bed and Brian stood up. He was gonna accept his punishment like a man and not argue or complain about how he felt it was stupid to spank a 20 year old.

Dom wouldn't have listened anyway.

Once his pants and boxers were pulled down Dom pulled him over his knee.

Dom hardened his heart and landed 30 spanks all over Brian's bottom. Brian was crying by the time Dom was done. He felt Dom rub his back to help him calm down and then he flipped him over onto his side and laid him on the bed. Then crawled in next to him.

"Brian are you okay?" Dom needed to know that he hadn't gone too far.

Brian turned over and hugged him Dom gladly returned the embrace.

"I'm sorry Dom I just don't think sometimes. I didn't really know how to explain it and that's why I didn't tell you. Not because I didn't want to tell you. I just didn't know what to say." Brian said his tears mostly gone now though the sting in his backside still plenty strong.

"Shh. It's okay now. That's all over. We're not gonna be like that Bri. We're not gonna keep rehashing the same mistakes. Unless you keep making them. We won't bring it up again. Now I don't trust you enough to make another deal with you. But I will say this...If they contact you again. You better tell me. You have to remember that you made a choice when you decided to come with me. I didn't take you against your will. I didn't lie to you or corrupt you to make you join me. I gave you a choice. You could stay there. Or you could come with me. In case you didn't understand the full meaning of that...you chose me over the cops. Because you can't have us both Brian. They won't allow it and neither will I. I won't have a boyfriend who works for the cops. It would never work. There would be too many fights about what's legal and that what I'm doing is wrong. I want a relationship with you. Not a fucking battle every day. The cops would never give you any peace either. They would constantly hound you about turning me in and giving them information about jobs we do. It just won't work Bri. That's why I gave you a choice. You chose to walk away from them. And I am forever grateful for that. But now you need understand...That means there is no more talking to the cops. There's no reason to. Your not one of them anymore." Dom explained as he began to massage Brian's back.

"I know. I not stupid Dom I just. I was ready for you. I want you more then I want to do what's right. But I was trained as a cop. I was suppose to take you guys down." Brian said then added "I didn't do my job. So what good am I?" Brian asked. Then flinched as a hard hand landed a heavy single swat onto his already tender bottom and he yelped. "Ow!"

"I don't want to hear that again. Besides who says it's right to tell someone that they have to turn in the man they love? Who says that's right? Or fair for that matter? Cause I can tell you that ain't fair or right. You don't tell a man to chose between his job and his heart. Cause 9 times out of 10 he will chose his heart. And that 1 percent that doesn't wasn't really in love in the first place. That's why I made you chose. I knew what I felt was real. I just needed to know if it was the same with you. And the minute you lied to them I knew it was. And I made my choice then. I was taking you with me. I wasn't gonna let them get to you again. No one is gonna use you Brian. Not while I'm alive." Dom vowed.

Brian understood what Dom meant. But something in his heart still wanted to save Dom from a life of crime. But how was he suppose to do that if he wasn't a cop? He wouldn't lie to Dom again that was for sure. But then again what Dom didn't know wasn't gonna hurt him. He just had to make sure the Dom never caught him. He could accept Dom for what he was. But he also wanted to be able to say that he at least gave it a good try at saving him. If he failed then fine Dom could have his way and Brian wouldn't get in his way. But he needed to give it a try. He needed that so that when his conciounce was yelling at him he could shut it up by saying I already tried to save me there's nothing else I can do!

Question was just how far was he willing to go? And where exactly was too far? Because he wanted to stay away from there if at all possible! He didn't want to ruin what he and Dom had just because he was just as stubborn as Dom at times.

To be continued...

Normally I would just have Brian accept what Dom does but the undercover cop thing seems to be a good idea since I actually have idea's for what could happen with Brian going undercover again. And he may or may not get spanked again. Though he will probably be spanked one more time. Haven't really decided yet though.

Next time: Brian talks to Tanner and goes undercover again while Dom and the gang plan to rob some trucks. And Brian gets an idea about how to stop Dom from his life of crime.


	3. Chapter 3

Fast and the furious

Summary: Brian does everything he can to make Dom and the gang skittish about pulling a job. But will it prevent them from their plan for good or will Brian's plan backfire?

Also the titles has two meanings. Dom's plan backfires but so does Brian's. Hence the title.

Note: Please remember that Dom is a very controlling and protective person and he's the same way with the person he loves. Which is why I am making this relationship a bit on the controlled side. And the only reason I am having Dom spank Brian is because of the age difference and because Brian does some pretty dumb stuff and so he deserves it and spanking seems better. Since I don't really like the idea of Dom being abusive and beating Brian up. And he wouldn't really just get away with it So instead Dom spanks him. And that ladies and gentlemen is what is known as domestic discipline and it is still used today it's just less advertised. But if you guys don't the idea of spanking then you shouldn't read this. Cause there will be at least one more spanking in this story.

Chapter three: The plan backfires.

When Brian woke up he went to the kitchen and overheard Dom's plan. "Okay so midnight. Mia you stay here with Brian. Hey Brian." Dom greeted.

"What's happening at midnight?" Brian asked.

"A job. Your gonna stay here with Mia and help pack. Be ready to leave when we return. It will be early in the morning when we get back. We're heading to Europe after this." Dom said.

That night after they left Brian confronted Mia "So where is this job gonna take place?" Brian asked.

"Off Highway 57 there is a trucker carrying some sets. There gonna take over the truck and deliver to the buyer. Don't worry they'll be fine." Mia said.

Brian panicked and ran out the door. "Brian wait where are you going?" she yelled as he got in his car and drove off at high speeds.

When Brian caught up with the gang they hadn't made it to the highway yet.

Brian began honking his horn rapidly.

That got everyone's attention. Vince's voice came on the walkie talkie "Shit. What the hell is Brian doing here Dom?"

Dom was wondering the same thing.

Brian speed up to ketch up with Dom and there eyes met just a second before Brian gunned the engine and pulled in front of Dom. He speed ahead of them to warn the trucker ahead of them. An began honking at the truck and going all over the road as if he was drunk. His driving put the driver on edge and he took off on the next exit.

Dom slammed his hand against the wheel. "Dammit Brian!" he cursed.

He grabbed the walkie "Get after that truck!" he said then opened his phone and called Brian.

"Your not doing this Dom! This is stupid!" Brian yelled into his phone.

"The hell I'm not doing it! Your not the boss here Brian. I'm gonna tell you once and then your gonna be in a world of hurt if you don't listen. Get your ass home!" Dom said angrily and then hung up.

Brian seeing that he couldn't just make them stop made a split decision.

Dom and the gang couldn't go after the trucker if they had to stop and help Brian.

With his eye on a pole he gunned it bracing himself for the crash. He hit the pole hard on the drivers side smashing the window.

Dom was almost too stunned to believe that Brian would go as far as to hurt himself to stop them.

He grabbed the walkie "God Dom your boy is insane!" Vince said worried not about the kid.

"Do not abort! He is not getting his way! Everyone get after that truck. I'll deal with Brian! Let's move!" Dom commanded and Vince, Jesse and Leon all went after the truck while Dom jerked to a stop near Brian's car.

Going over to the passenger side he saw that Brian was okay but it looked like he had hit his head on the window edge. He had glass in his lap.

"Don't move!" Dom said as he opened the passenger door and leaned in to sweep the glass off of Brian.

Brian stayed still.

Dom saw that the seat belt was stuck and pulled out a knife to cut it off of Brian.

Once free of the seat belt Dom reached in and hauled Brian out of the car.

He helped him over to the passenger seat of his own car and then shut the door hard.

Brian flinched at the slammed door and buckled his seat belt.

Dom's phone rang and he answered it giving Brian an angry glare "hello!"

"Dom look don't get mad but Brian kinda took off." Mia said.

"So why didn't you call me when he took off instead of waiting til now when he shows up and gets in a car wreck on purpose thinking it's gonna stop us from doing what we came here to do." Dom asked.

"Oh god he went after you guys? Is he okay?" Mia asked.

"He's fine! His car is totaled. And he could have killed himself! But he's fine. For now!" Dom said then hung up.

Looking at Brian he shook his head in disbelief "Boy you are in for a serious wake up call when we get home!" Dom said angry.

"Dom I was trying to..." Brian didn't get to finish.

"I know what you were trying to do! I don't know what the hell you were thinking Brian. But you won't be thinking it again. This is who I am. Accept it or don't. But don't you ever get in my way again and try to force me to stop. You will not win this game Bri! You have no idea who your messing with. I love you and I'm not gonna let you get hurt because your too damn stubborn to stay out of the way. But you gonna learn to do as your told!" Dom lectured.

"You gonna spank me again?" Brian asked curious as to what Dom meant.

"No. I'm gonna make rules and your gonna follow them. And if you don't then you will be punished." Dom said.

"Dom the truckers are packing heat! They are armed! Why do you think I wanted you to stop. I don't care what you do to me. But you guys are in danger. Okay not all truckers are armed yet. But a lot of them are now." Brian said.

"Dom we caught up to him." Leon's voice said over the walkie.

"Abort. Now. Head back home!" Dom yelled into it.

Then looked over at Brian "you better not be lying Brian."

"I'm not lying." Brian said which was true. He wasn't lying. The truckers were arming themselves. Or at least they were about two or three weeks ago before he had taken off with Dom. He had no idea if they were still armed. But there was a slight chance that they were. Very slight. But Dom didn't have to know that.

"Alright so you had good intentions you couldn't have just called and told me about this? You had to go play action hero and follow us instead? And then crash your car just to make your point? I hope you know your not getting another car for a while. Not since you willing tried to hurt yourself and wrecked this one on purpose." Dom said still pissed about that.

Brian could deal with Dom's anger at that crash.

It had been pretty dumb.

"yeah I guess it was pretty stupid huh?" he said cracking a smile.

Dom glared at him "Don't you dare even begin to think that this is funny! You could have been seriously hurt!" Dom said and Brian lost his smile.

"Okay I get it. Your pissed." Brian said as they were now entering town.

"Oh I passed being pissed about ten minutes ago Bri. I'm well into furious by now." Dom said sarcastically.

"Just great." Brian said.

"when we get home your to go straight to our room and then we will talk about the rules. But know this...Your gonna follow my rules Brian. Weather you like it or not." Dom said as they pulled into the driveway.

Brian angrily walked into the house. And went up the stairs with Dom right behind him.

Brian sat in a chair and Dom shut the door and leaned over on the arms of that chair so that his face was level with Brian's "Rule number one: You will do as your told. For example if I tell you to stay home then you stay home! Rule two: There will be no lies. For example you not telling me the whole truth about stuff. Or you double crossing me for the cops. Rule number three: after that little stunt today you'll be lucky if I ever let you have a car again. You will not be driving any time soon. Rule number four: You will never get in the way of my plans again. This is getting out of hand Brian. You crashed your car to stop me. What good would that have done if you had gotten hurt? How is that worth it? Is stopping me so important that you are willing to hurt yourself?" Dom asked.

"I'm not trying to stop you Dom. Well I am but I'm also trying to save you. I don't get why you have to be like this. Why can't you just stop?" Brian asked.

"First of all I don't want to stop. And second of all...Saving me? Really? Is that what you thought you were doing out there tonight? Try almost giving me a fucking heart attack Bri!" Dom yelled as he shoved away from the chair seeing Brian's nervous look.

Dom began to pace. "I'm sorry Dom. I really am. I braced myself for the crash. I'm okay." Brian reassured.

"I know that Brian. That's not the point! The point is that things are gonna change around here. Starting with you following the rules." Dom said then he yanked Brian up and roughly went through his pockets pulling out his police badge and his duty weapon.

He tossed both on the bed and then took Brian's arm and landed a sharp swat on his ass. Then let him go and gathered the cop gear. "Ow! where are you going with those? There mine." Brian asked after yelping at the swat.

"Kiss em good bye Brian! Cause your never seeing them again." Dom said the slammed the bedroom door.

He handed the gun to Vince "Get rid of that thing! I don't wanna see it again." then went over to the fire and threw the badge in and watched it burn.

"Something tells me Brian's not gonna like that." Mia said.

"Something tells me he's gonna like getting his ass spanked even less! Trust me. Its either I make things clear now or I spend the next year of our life together playing a battle of wills that will have Brian over my knee half the time. I'd rather just skip all that and make things clear from the start. The lying and deception stops now." Dom said.

Brian came down and saw Dom throw his badge in the fire.

He leaned against the wall of the stairs slightly hurt by it.

He knew Dom was right. He couldn't be a cop and have Dom.

He had known what he was doing when he had lied to the cops.

He had made a choice. Maybe it was time he stuck to that choice.

Brian decided that from now on he was gonna do thing's Dom's way.

God know Dom had been more then patient and tolerant enough. Far more then Brian deserved.

It was a good thing Dom had fallen so hard for him and wasn't willing to let him go.

And Brian wasn't gonna screw up anymore. Or at least he would try not to.

To be continued...

Next time: Dom and the gang go round two and then head to Europe for a vacation and Brian gets an offer from his best friend that is hard to refuse. Will Brian come clean this time? Or will he lie to Dom again?

Poll!

A. Brian tells Dom about the job offer.

B. Brian hides it and Dom finds out.

Brian hides it and keeps it secret for a while and then Dom finds out.

What do you guys want to happen? Just a fun poll I want to post the next chapter soon so weather you vote or not I will have another chapter up before the day is over.

Hope you guys are liking it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Fast and the furious.

Thanks for the reviews and idea's guys. I owe this story to my brother because he made me get out my fast five movie yesterday and watch it with him and I got inspiration for this after watching that. So thank you Charlie.

I'll give 100 points to the person who can guess who Brian's best friend is going to be before they read this. Seeing as I mentioned fast five it should be that hard to guess. And of course the Best friend takes an immediate dislike to Dom. Come on I practically just gave you the answer!

Summary: The gang goes round two and then go to Brazil when Brian get faced with his best buddy who makes him an offer and Brian finds it hard to say no.

according to the internet his name is Luke Hobbs so that is what I'm going by.

Warning: Spanking in this chapter

Chapter four: A big lie earns big punishment.

Two days after landing in Brazil Mia and Brian went to get some food while the others were suppose to be napping.

While in the market Mia and Brian separated and agreed to meet back in ten minutes.

While hunting for food Brian was jerked behind a wall and pinned by looking into the face of his long time best friend Luke Hobbs.

"Where's your badge O'Connor?" Hobbs asked.

"It got destroyed." Brian said honestly.

"Does the sight of me mean anything to you kid?" Hobbs asked.

"Yeah. I guess this means there pretty desperate if there sending you." Brian said.

"I came to make you a deal. And you know I won't lie to you. I owe you and you know that. I'm gonna do you one favor. Anything you ask. I'll make it happen. Because I owe you. But you have to do something for me in return." Hobbs said.

"If you owe me then why do I still have to give you something?" Brian asked.

"Cause I'm not stupid Brian. I know what your gonna ask. And I'll do it. I'll make there records disappear. No one will hunt them down. They will be safe." Hobbs said.

"But?" Brian asked.

"But...your dead." Hobbs said.

"You want to turn me in then fine." Brian said.

"No Brian. I mean literally I want them to think that your dead." Hobbs said and Brian paled.

"We're gonna fake your death. You can move on. They can move on. And no one has to get hurt." Hobbs said.

Brian jerked free. "No way! Not happening! I am not gonna just let Dom think I'm dead! Besides even if we did stage my death he wouldn't just walk away. If anything he'd be more dangerous and be running on nothing but his rage. I already lied to him about so many things. I can't do that to him. It would be cruel. I can't pretend that I'm dead. I won't hurt him like that." Brian said.

"Then he's going down. They all are. I was hired to hunt them down. I decided to hunt you down first. And you know I'll find them. I'm the best there is. I'm giving you a chance here Brian. They can all go free if you just do this." Hobbs said.

"His freedom isn't worth breaking his heart. He would never forgive me." Brian said then added "I would never forgive myself. I can't just walk away."

"Oh so you want your friends to spend there life in jail? Cause that's what's gonna happen. Just think about it okay. Call me. You know my number. Sneak away or tell them your calling your mom." Hobbs said. "But I need an answer by tonight. Other wise tomorrow I start searching." he backed away and Brian and Hobbs went there separate ways.

Brian met with Mia and Mia noticed he was low on groceries and high on attitude.

"What bite your ass while I was away?" she asked.

Brian ignored her and they drove home.

Brian went right upstairs without greeting anyone.

"What's going on?" Dom asked curious.

"I don't know what happened at that market Dom but I think I missed something cause he's been snapping ever since we left the store. We were only separated for like 15 minutes. And he didn't have his phone on him so no cops could have called. But he wouldn't talk to me. It was like I was not even there." Mia said.

Dom headed up the stairs.

"Dom I'd really like to be alone right now alright." Brian said.

"No not alright. You can have alone time after you tell me what's going on. Did something happen at the market today?" Dom asked staying by the door but there eyes didn't leave each other.

Brian thought about telling him but he just couldn't.

He would do just about anything so that Dom wouldn't have to always look over his shoulder. But if hurting Dom was the price to get that then he wasn't sure he could do it. He wanted Dom to have his freedom. More then anything. It was the lying part that bothered Brian. The part where he would be letting Dom believe that he was dead. Could he really walk away and let them all think he was dead? If it bought there freedom...just maybe. But he would have to think about it more.

One thing was for sure if Dom ever found out then he could look forward to a very big and pissed off boyfriend hunting him down. And if Dom didn't dump him after this then he would never understand the mans head. Who could forgive something like that?

"It was nothing Dom. I just was thinking about some stuff and I don't know it just seems like I should be losing it right about now but I keep going." Brian said trying to make himself sound like he was just tried of the traveling.

"Babe I told you...all we have to do now is one last job and then we're gonna disappear. No more running after this. We're gonna get a nice place and a nice dog for you and settle down. We'll have enough after this job to pull it all off too." Dom said as he went over and sat near Brian.

Dom caught Brian's arm "Come lay with me." he said.

"Dom what about everyone down stairs?" Brian asked.

"Let them take care of themselves. Why don't just come over here and let me hold you." Dom said but it wasn't a question.

Brian let Dom pull him down on the bed and lay there cuddling for a while his head in turmoil about what he should do. This could free Dom forever. It could also destroy the chance of the relationship ever working. He would never gain back Dom's trust if he did this. He would also hate himself.

But he also knew that Hobbs would catch all of them and they wouldn't stand a chance. And the thought of Dom and the gang in prison is what made up his mind. They would lose him and be free never having to fear the police again. They would never know that Brian was really alive. It was better then going to jail. Dom loved his freedom and would rather die then do jail time. Which meant that Brian had to do this. For Dom. For Vince and Leon and Jesse and Mia. All of them. He had to do it. To buy their freedom. And if he couldn't bare to look at himself in the mirror afterwords then he would just have to live with himself.

It sickened his heart and soul to hurt Dom like that. But there was no way around it. It was Dom's only way out.

He dozed off in Dom's arms. When he woke Dom was gone. The clock said 5. he had had a long nap.

He got up and took his phone out of the drawer. He made his call to Hobbs "yeah. It's me. I'll do it. How exactly are we gonna do this?" Brian asked.

"Okay here's the plan. Trail them tonight. I have a bomb set in the warehouse. Set to go off when I push the button. You fall behind and I'll get you out of there before I push the button but when they see that place blow up I want them to think that you were in there." Hobbs said.

Brian's breath caught in his throat. He was already getting chocked up. "Fine." he said then hung up.

That night when Dom and the gang left Brian was home with Mia he wrote a note. And stuck it in an envelope under the pillow hoping that Dom would never find it and also hoping that he would.

Brian snuck out and drove to the warehouse calling Hobbs before he got there "I'm almost there."

he pulled in and went into the warehouse as he saw Dom and the gang going out a different side and then he saw them getting ready to leave when finally Dom saw his car.

"Brian!" Dom yelled looking around and Brian ran into the warehouse as if he hadn't seen Dom or heard him.

Hobbs quickly had Brian out and they got into an armored van when Hobbs blew the warehouse up.

The sight of explosion took Brian's breath away and tears filled his eyes. As he heard Dom let out a horrific scream in mourning and saw Vince grab him telling him that it was too late. Brian was gone and they all cried but none as hard as Dom.

Except maybe Brian. "God what have I done." Brian cried.

"You gave him his freedom kid. You really did love each other didn't you?" Hobbs asked.

Brian didn't answer. He didn't have to. His best friend knew him well. "I'm sorry Brian. Truly I am. But he's free now. He never has to worry about cops or any of his records haunting him again." Hobbs said but it didn't help. That night Brian went out and got trashed. Hobbs drove him home.

Two days later Dom was still in mourning. He wore black pants and black shirts.

Mia came in hurt at the sight of her brother so torn up. They all hurt over the lose. But she didn't want Dom to do anything crazy.

"Dom listen to me. Nothing you do is gonna bring him back. So please for our sake don't do anything stupid." Mia begged.

"I just can't believe it. It just doesn't feel like he's really gone. It's like a magic trick. I had to have missed something. Because he just can't be gone. I saw it. But it just didn't feel real. And it didn't add up. What was he doing there? Why did he go in that warehouse? I shouted loud enough for him to hear me. It was like he had to go in there. Like he knew there was a bomb there. That whole thing felt like a set up. I feel like we just feel for this big con but I can't figure out what it is. It just doesn't add up." Dom said honestly.

"Dom! Get down here man you wanna see this!" Jesse shouted.

Dom went down with Mia and they saw Jesse on the computer having hacked into the police files like they did every once and a while to check on their profiles.

"What?" Dom asked.

"Guys everything is gone. Our records...everything the system had on us was erased or something. I can't find it. And if I can't find it then it's just not there to be found." Jesse said and they watched as he typed in Dom's name and an error page showed up saying no record.

He typed in everyone's name and everyone had been erased from the records.

"How is this possible?" Mia asked confused.

"Someone erased everything." Jesse said.

"Not someone. Brian. Question is...when did he do it. Before or after the little death scene." Dom asked.

"Dom come on you can't seriously think that he's alive. No one could survive the explosion. And why would he fake his death anyway?" Mia asked.

"For the same reason he talks to the cops behind our back. To keep us out of prison. So that we can be free. You see to Brian there is nothing more important to me then being free. And from the looks of it someone made him a deal. A deal that everything on us would be erased and that we would be free. As long as he faked his death. See if he fakes his death then the cops get something out of it. And yes I am very seriously starting to think this was all a set up. And if they think there are getting away with this then they have another thing coming. First priority is where is Brian. We find him first. Then we worry about whoever talked this deal into his head." Dom said then headed up stairs and began to look through the drawers trying to find clues as to who Brian was talking too. He looked under pillows and fond an envelope under his. He opened it and he had been good and ready to bash Brian's head in but after reading the letter he changed his mind.

Dearest Dom,

I know you will never forgive me and I don't deserve to be forgiven. But I had to write. This. Because I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you. And I know I hurt you tonight at the warehouse. I have lied to you and deceived you and talked to the police behind your back. And for a while there there was no cops. It was just us. But at the market an old friend of mine confronted me. He offered me your freedom. But the cost was my life. I couldn't turn down the chance for you to be completely free. I'm not dead. I faked my death because it was the only way out of this. A cop and a thug just don't belong together. I love you more then anything Dom and I know that I shouldn't. And it scares me. But I can't just walk away and let you think that I'm dead. No one knows that I wrote this letter. I just wanted you to know that I wasn't dead. So that you could move on. I won't hold you back anymore Dom. I broke my heart and I broke your heart. And for that I expect I will never see you again. I know saying sorry isn't enough. But you have to know...I really am sorry Dom.

I'll never forget you.

Love always, Brian O'Connor.

After reading the note twice Dom put it aside and cried again. This time at Brian's obvious pain.

Brian had thought that he had no choice and had sacrificed there happiness and their love to give Dom and his gang their freedom.

Now it was time to start tracking the kid.

A week later Brian walked into his cheap trashy apartment and began to unload his police gear. Putting down his keys and his gun and badge. He had started working again with Hobbs but his heart really wasn't in it anymore. He really didn't have any passion left at all. Not after that night he had torn Dom's world apart.

Brian heard a noise in his apartment he quickly grabbed his gun but he wasn't quick enough. He was shoved against the wall fast and hard and a very big body pinned him against it and he was shocked as he looked into the eyes of Dominic Torretto and he couldn't read what was in those eyes. There was anger but something else too.

Dom's hand was over his mouth keeping him from yelling out and his body kept him trapped against the wall unable to squirm or get away.

Dom continued to keep eye contact. He had known that Brian was alive but actually seeing him. It was hard to be rough with him now. But Dom knew he had to do it.

Brian tried to speak but the hand over his mouth didn't help.

"Shut up Brian!" Dom said harshly. "What you did to me...to us. That was cruel and fucked up. I can't believe you would let us think you were dead. That you would pretend to die just to earn our freedom. How exactly does that add up in your brain! Causing losing the love of my life is more painful then going to jail ever could be. You let me think you were dead Brian. How could you do that to me?" Dom asked his voice spoke in chilly dangerous tones.

Tears pricked Brian's eyes. He mumbled something that sounded like 'I'm sorry'

"I know your sorry. I know you felt like you had no choice. That's is one of the reasons that I came looking for you. The other is that you are young and stupid and if I know anything about you I know that! What you did wasn't done to hurt me. It was done to free me. Not that that makes it any better. Cause quite frankly Brian nothing you can say is gonna save that little ass of yours from harsh punishment. You so deserve it for this. Let me warn you now...don't top this. I have a hard time believe you could do something to top this stunt but lets just not even try it. Okay. Now lets get this over with. Then you can sit and think on the way home." Dom said as he took a step back letting Brian have some air and his hands went down to his belt undoing the buckle and pulling it through the loops.

Brian cringed. This wasn't gonna be pretty.

"Dom." Brian said but was interrupted when Dom snapped the belt in his hands.

"Save it Brian! You crossed a line. And because of that your getting the belt. Now get those pants down and bend over the bed." Dom commanded.

Out of fear Brian obeyed knowing that he deserved it and that if this was all he would have to do to make up for what he had done then he would take it.

He went to his bed and stripped his pants down. And his underwear.

Over the bed? The bed was pretty uncomfortable. "Is there a problem Brian?" Dom asked.

"Uh. The bed..It's not really all that Comfortable. Not that that's important. Never mind." Brian said but Dom came over stopping him.

He propped his foot up on the bed and guided Brian over his raised knee. Dom understood. Brian wanted person contact while he was being punished so that he could feel like he was still loved.

Placed a firm arm over his mid section to hold him down he let lose with rapid fire lashes all over the bare bottom over his lap. At first Brian jumped and squirmed and winced and then he began to shed tears. The sharp stinging in his bottom becoming a hot burning pain Brian began to cry. Dom laid on a total of 40 lashes covering every inch of bottom and sit spots in a dark red blaze that he was sure Brian would be feeling the whole way home.

He dropped the belt and lifted Brian to embrace him in a rough hug "You don't have to be sorry anymore Brain. It only took me two days to figure out that something wasn't right about what we saw. And then I found your note and I knew you were alive. You left me a note explaining yourself really well. And I'm glad you are starting to learn that you shouldn't lie to me. Maybe these lessons are starting to sink in." Dom said as he helped pull Brian's pants up and then they packed Brian's stuff and got in Dom's car. Brian winced when he sat down and had to suffer the whole ride home sitting on his blistered butt for a little over three hours and it was not fun! He swore that he would never lie to Dom again. And this time he really hoped that he would keep his word.

To be continued...

Okay I'm tired and I have a dentist appointment tomorrow. EEEEEEEEEEKKKKK!

So I really hope I can update afterwords. I will definitely try.

Next Time: Brian comes clean about taking his police job back and willing hands over his badge to Dom swearing to give up his double life. What will happen next? Stay tuned!


End file.
